


I am the Gray Wizard

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Series: Killua Zoldyck: The Boy Who Lived Twice [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Killua was 'rescued' from Dursleys by a Potter House Elf, Killua's theme song for this story is the electronic song 'Dragon Force', M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: That fateful night, of All Hallows Eve, Killua remembered his past life. He also retained memories of the Head Potter Elf so, upon waking in a strange house he used his childish voice to call for Minky.Severus Snape has been teaching children for nearly ten years. His magical oath to keep Potter Safe reacts to a snowy haired, beautiful boy living in an old manor alone. So he knows what happened to Harry. Still, he agrees with Minky, and agrees to keep his secret in order to keep him safe.Dumbledore panics despite his claims that all is well. His lackeys, as many dark wizards consider them to be, have felt betrayed by the old man. Despite everything he knows that Potter is nearby, but where is he? Which first year is him, obviously not the white haired blue eyed child. But Harry has green eyes and black hair, which none of the boys here have.





	1. Prologue: At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN READ SOMETHING ELSE...
> 
> I do not own the Harry Potter franchise despite my wish to. Harry potter is a fascinating story that I strive to put my own spin on for my amusement and for your reading pleasures.  
> I make no money from this and I wouldn't want to. I do want reviews with constructive criticism or useful feedback (And I will respond to them) but all reviews are still appreciated regardless of usefulness (My ego loves getting bigger :]) so feel free to drop me a line.  
> I don't own Hunter-X-Hunter either. I doubt I would ever be imaginative enough to create such a diverse, incredible world with such consideration as the original author did.  
> Again, please leave a review to let me know how you like it or what I do wrong. Arigato People!

* * *

::::::::KEYCODE::::::::

"Normal Talking"

"Reading text aloud"

Writing text or reading quietly

_'Mental Thoughts'_

_"Telepathic Thoughts"_

_[CLAIMS Speaking with owner]_

[CLAIMS speaking out loud]

**"Deity Speech"**

_**"Deity Telepathic Speech"** _

::::::::KEYCODE END::::::::

* * *

November 1st, 1981 - Dursley House on Private Drive, England.

* * *

A sight that will have most people instantly hating the residents is on the steps of the Dursely Household porch. Already the Police have been called by the milkman who has been the first to notice the child all day. A small male toddler with snowy hair and golden topaz like eyes are staring around in confusion. Unknown to anyone, even the boy himself, he has been granted a 'pardon' of sorts by Death.

With that pardon comes the memories of his past life. One Killua Zoldyck has been reincarnated into the toddler, who quite well remembers the 'servant' his mother kept being nice to. His father was rude to Minky the House Elf and often abused and used her. Before he can stop himself to think he calls out. "Minky! I need you." He blinks at his perfect English before deciding to ignore the oddity of speaking clearly.

POP!

A sob echoes from his right side as the elf appears and grabs his tiny basket, which has been holding him all night. Harry stares up at her tearful eyes and allows her to pop him into the Potter Manor. She instantly places him in a playroom where there are all sorts of things a baby would love to play with... if only they had the right mind for it. Killua stands and walks over to the wall, touching it carefully as the elves watch him closely. He touches the wards with a tiny tendril of his magic.

"A barrier of some sort?" He asks earning a sharp inhalation from each of his elves.

"Master, that be the wards. The protect the house and you, young Master. Minky has a question... If you, Master, are willing to let us elves ask questions." He turns toward them, knowing that his best friend, Gon, would want him to be the best person he can be.

"I know that all of you are knowledgeable in your areas of expertise. If you feel that any of you need to ask a question, please do so freely." They give him a beaming smile filled with extreme happiness and pride. A few start to sway as if they are ready to faint at the kindness shown to them.

"Master, will you alter the wards? A fidelius is certainly necessary. It keeps secrets very secret." The elf looks worried as she speaks. Killua knows that she is more knowledgeable about it than he is so he reaches for her. She takes ahold of his hand and He draws both of their minds into the wards. He commands the wards with a sternness that surprises the elf with him.

 _"Wards, I command you to download, or instill, all the knowledge that is hidden within your reach into Minky and I. Afterward Minky and I will be discussing different protections to have you increase your protectiveness. In the meanwhile I want you to start drawing power from whatever natural energy source is nearby. Minky, do you know of one?"_ He turns toward the light that is obviously his trusted elf servant as he realizes that they both look like orbs of light. She bobs up and down for several seconds.

 _"Minky knows of the Ley Lines under the castle. they are lines of power flowing just under the surface of the earth's skin. They also sometimes rise above, as they do here as they are extremely powerful lines."_ Minky replies and Harry bobs again as he looks at the much bigger orb that must be the ward's conscious. He nods toward the ward's orb and it bobs once before completing his command immediately. Harry gets a mild headache as he processes it all as Minky starts whimpering and crying in pain.

 _"Wards, please slow down on Minky. And do something to soothe the pain. I have a higher pain tolerance and she seems to be going insane from the pain. Also, connect all the house elves to the wards, both the bonded and the not-bonded. Also, send a 'message' into the leylines to recruit house elves. Make sure they can access the message through whatever magic they have."_ The house elf almost instantly sighs in relief as she stops immediately making the soul, wrenching noises. He goes over to her, with an idea, before he starts taking half of her pain.

The pain sharing technique is usually used by the Zoldycks to not bodily harm their torture subjects yet cause them extreme pain. Killua, being as smart as he is, decides on a whim to try it for his elf to give him pain. His orb begins fluctuating as he experiences more severe pain, though the wards thankfully keep the same pace and pain relief as they did before. After what feels like five days Minky comes back to awareness in the ward's space.

 _"Minky, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that would have hurt you. For now, we need to start going through the wards books."_ An assortment of wards instantly pop into his mind and he is surprised by a modified Fidelius his mother created. _"Ward, the modified fidelius based on intent should be added. If you can start creating modified wards that cause pain, like torture kind of pain, to those who harm anyone, even if thinking that it is something completely normal. This includes harming the elves, servants, and hired workers."_ Minky follows alongside his thoughts and starts helping to modify the wards within seconds before Harry tells them something else.

 _"Minky, Wards..."_ They both become aware of him wanting something and so they focus on him. _"I want you both to be aware that Minky has permission to alter the wards. She also has the right to place the property into lockdown to protect me, the residents and guests."_ Minky sobs audibly as she rubs her orb against him. her orb stiffens for some reason before detaching from him.

 _"Minky apologizes, Master! Minky should not have shared her magic with you, Master. This is horrible, Minky is a very bad elf! Master cannot have elf magic, it may harm you, master!"_ Harry rubs against her again, sharing some of his own magic, before realizing that he initiated a bond with her. She floats in the wards with shock at the action.

 _"I do not find that unappealing. It will be fine."_ Minky instantly quiets before Harry brings them both out of the ward's magic. Opening his eyes he sees that three elves are diagnosing him carefully.

"I am fine. Minky and I have been communicating with the wards." the elves sigh in relief as he notices that Minky is not being treated despite the tears running down her face. "Please bring Minky a Pain Relief Potion. She needs it after that headache I caused her." The elves quickly obey and Minky quickly drinks the potion.

"Thank you, Master Hadrian." She hiccups as she whimpers a little again.

"You are welcome. Someone pop her into a dark room to rest, she probably has a migraine from where the property's wards gave her the knowledge of all books and tomes in the ward's reach." The elves look stunned for a moment before a smaller elf quickly obeys, popping with the elf into a dark room in the dungeons if his senses are correct. A few moments later and the elf reappears with narrow eyes.

"Master also 'downloaded' the knowledge according to Minky." He raises an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Thanks to my reincarnation I did not really feel any pain until I decided to take on some of her pain." The elf jerks her head back in shock at the news, along with the rest of the elves. "Even now I feel that I am fine, though you may cast diagnostics upon me if you wish." The elves all shake their heads at the offer.

"If you, Master, are willing to let us verify it than I am completely sure that you are honest with us." The other elves nod in agreement. Killua smiles at them appreciatively with a knowing look on his face.

"You have already detected the past life, didn't you?" the elves nod to him curtly.

"Correct, for the five minutes you were connected to the wards we were able to determine that you have a past life in your memories." Killua nods to them before stretching languidly.

"Thank you for being honest. Right now, we are going to start preparing for anything that might come at us. I doubt the dark lord is dead, I remember his spirit fleeing. Though he lodged a piece of his soul in me by accident. I'll simply have to detach it and place it in another object." The elves start in horror before nodding curtly. 

By the time that he goes to Hogwarts he is going to be the First Technomancer.


	2. Six Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and girls. I love you so much that I feel bad about getting all these good reviews that I decided to alter the story a little and make it be a X-Over with Boko no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia) 
> 
> Anyway, the third chapter is, hopefully, going to be published on Febuary the 27th I hope. The last two times I promised a chapter I finished it before accidentally deleting the whole thing or I completely forgot about it due to streews, Major Depressive Disorder, or untimely events and Anxiety... I got depressed about that and it was discouraging. 
> 
> Anyway, this is going to be a Yaoi story, or slash, boyXboy story with a gay Hadrian. If those who don't want slash tell me enough, maybe 30 or more reviews, I'll make a straight version for you if you will be happy.

* * *

::::::::KEYCODE::::::::

"Normal Talking"

"Reading text aloud"

Writing text

_ "Reading quietly/mentally" _

** "Spells" **

_'Mental Thoughts'_

_"Telepathic Thoughts"_

_[CLAIMS Speaking with owner]_

[CLAIMS speaking out loud]

**"Deity Speech"**

_**"Deity Telepathic Speech"** _

::::::::KEYCODE END::::::::

* * *

 Killua stares at the bank warily, knowing that these goblins may not service him until he is older. Despite this, he enters with his elf and steps up to a counter to peer over it. The goblin blinks at him slowly, as if seeing him with two heads. "How may I help you, Child?"

He smiles at him quite cheerfully. "I'd like to talk to a vaults manager about investing, Honorable Goblin." He lifts his hand and scratches his forehead, revealing his scar earning a miffed look from the goblin.

"We will take you to a Vaults Manager for a basic Rite of Requirements. After that, you may talk to your Account Manager about investing and monetary affairs." Harry offers his hand, barely reaching it over the counter, before shaking the goblin's hand to his consternation.

"Thank you, Have a nice day." Killua says with a bright smile.

The goblin nods to him. "Same to you, Child." He nods before he turns and sees a goblin reaching for his hand. He lets him take it and guide him into the depths of Gringotts. After several minutes of remembering the path, he is ushered into a small room with a desk, three filing cabinets, and four chairs.

The goblin behind the desk stares at him curiously. "The teller informed me that I will need a Rite of Requirements." He says with no embellishment. The goblin instantly brings out a parchment and a needle, apparently, they always have this file prepared. He stabs his thumb, going all the way through it earning a cry of concern from the goblin. Then he smears his blood onto the parchment, in the center, in the form of the Sowilo Rune. He also forces his magic into the parchment rather strongly.

After several moments he has the test completed, which has the goblin staring at him with worry before he licks his thumb while encasing his tongue in Medimagic. After a few, quick licks, his thumb is puncture free. He glances over his test results and hums thoughtfully.

* * *

Rite of Requirements of Killua Zoldyck/Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter  


Past Life Activated

Blessed by Death

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black - Illegally Imprisoned

Godmother: Alice Longbottom - Residing at Saint Mungo's Hospital in the Mental Ward

Living Relatives: No magicals, Squib - Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Squib - Dudley Dursley, Squib - Midoriya Inko, Squib - Midoriya Izuku.

Guardian: Sirius Orion Black - Illegally Imprisoned

~~~Heirships~~~

Black

Potter

Maeneil

Melrose

Mordred

Emrys

Peverell

Lestrange - Last Relative Not Imprisoned

Gryffindor - Merged with Potter

Hufflepuff - Merged with Melrose

Gaunt - By Conquest

Slytherin - By Conquest 

Ravenclaw - By Conquest

END SEQUENCE

* * *

He glares at the parchment before handing it to the goblin. The fact that his legal guardian is illegally imprisoned irks him. "I'll need someone to do what they can for Sirius." The goblin blinks as he looks at the parchment, seemingly shocked by his frigid tone. "And I apologize for any rudeness on my part but I want my Godfather back." The goblin looks down at the parchment, scanning it before he curses under his breath. 

He inhales deeply to calm himself. "We will do our best, but you might want to speak with the Potter Accountant. However, I would like to administer an Abilities Test, it will also show all the blocks on you currently." Harry nods to him as he brings the necessary page out of his cabinet before KIllua repeats the process, causing the goblin to stare at him with narrow eyes. This time Killua reads with alertness, knowing that this may be good or bad.

* * *

Abilities Test of Killua Zoldyck

_ If not trained or inherent then skill may not be a special ability of the person in question. _

Assassin Skills - Trained

Poison Immunity - Trained - No basilisk Venom - Including most potions/Medications

Wandless Magic - Trained - Formerly 100% block - Currently 50% block

Non-Verbal Magic - Trained - Formerly 90% block - Currently 75% block

Multilingual - Trained - Formerly 95% block - Currently 40% block

Eidetic Memory - Partially Trained/Inherent - Formerly 100% block - Currently 20% Block

Occlumency - Trained  - Formerly 100% block - Currently 35% block

Legilimency - Formerly 100% Block - Currently 90% block

Battle Magics - Trained 

Charm Magics - Trained - Block at 75%

Transfiguration Magics - Trained - Block at 75%

Potions Magic - Trained - Block at 85%

Arithmancy Magic - Trained - Formerly 100% block - Currently 40% block

Runic Magic - Trained - Formerly 100% block - Currently 40% block

Technomagic - Unknown Skill - Training currently

Ritual magic - Training currently

Magic Core Block - Formerly 90% block - Currently 65% block

Intelligence Block - Formerly 75% block - Currently 50% block. 

ALL BLOCKS PLACED BY ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE

ALL BLOCKS HAVE BEEN REMOVED AND ALL SKILLS MAY BE TRAINED FURTHER

END SEQUENCE

* * *

Killua grits his teeth with frigid rage. The fact that someone thought it reasonable to block so many magic types on his core makes him realize exactly how much things could have gone wrong in his life. He relaxes as he feels for his magic before his eyes widen at the huge amount accessible to him. After a few seconds, he decides to test his control and refinery. "I'm going to test my refinery." The goblin nods to him and Harry focuses on the minuscule scratch marks on the desk. Focusing on one he sees in front of him he tries to mend only that mark and winces when he gets a six-inch diameter of mended wood. "I was focusing on one scratch." Killua says forlornly.

The goblin only grins in amusement at his pout before he chuckles. Killua looks at him with flushed cheeks as he realizes something. "I am grateful for your assistance. Usually, since the equipment in here are provided by your family, as the contract says, w cannot modify anything. We cannot add, remove, substitute, or repair furniture without your explicit permission." Killua instantly reaches his magic into the room, sending mending magic into the room, repairing furniture, fixture, paperwork, and book as his magic spreads throughout the room. The goblin's mouth hangs open at the powerful display of magic for a 6-year-old child. Killua smirks as the goblin's eyes swivel around the room.

"I think this will do for now. I also apologize for my rude behavior. My name is Killua Zoldyck, I thank you for being polite with me and for your nation's assistance in keeping my wealth, fortune, and properties safe. I truly appreciate the efforts to make sure such holds true. Please introduce yourself." The goblin, finally focusing on him, seems to be processing what he has said in the last few minutes. After a brief moment longer the goblin stammers somewhat.

For a moment Killua stares at him with concern. "I am Lurnott Irguot, the Potter Family Account Manager. The moment you entered these halls I was made aware of such due to a part of our security magic. However, we have no idea where you have been living at and, due to that powerful display of magic, _I_ am certain that you have been well. I am grateful for the assistance with repairing the office and wish to request a few things." Killua frowns as he realizes that much of the equipment and supplies in the room only meets Lurnott's most basic accounting needs.

Killua, seeing the pleading look on the goblin's face for whatever he is requesting decides to interrupt that pause in his speech. "Lurnott... I don't see why you would want to be my family accountant. You have no leisurely items, no relaxing teas, drinks, and snacks, no owl of your own it seems, and yet you are still completing your tasks with all the strength you can muster. I commend you though I do have a few requirements to be added to this room. Something akin to a coffee pot, maybe several of them, are to be brought into the room to heat water for tea or to make coffee, whichever suits your preference. You can also get a small bar to place some other things in, like any snacks you enjoy, different potions you require to function, such as headache potions, calming draughts, and the likes to deal with me and those I bring. Also, I want you to get a bookshelf for at least a few trinkets you like or are proud of. After that bring in anything you need or want to relax, make sure there are multiple options in this case as some things may work better at different times than others. Also, get a kneazle, I'll pay for it but they can tell you who to trust due to their magic." Lurnott looks at him carefully, with a neutral face as he listens for several moments. Killua is slightly amused at his buried feelings, one he recognizes as respect.

"I think that is a bit too much." Killua gives him a look of disbelief at hearing that comment. His rage spikes at the sincerity on the goblin's face as he realizes that the goblin honestly thinks it is too much.

Killua closes his eyes as he tries to squash the rage down and be calm. He knows that he is leaking his anger into his aura. Opening his eyes he sees the fearful look on the goblin's face and that calms him much faster. "I apologize for upsetting you but I think that is a stupid question despite knowing that you honestly believe that. Even I would want the same thing and there is a Muggle saying that goes like this... 'Treat others the way you want to be treated' and I will not bow on my decision to do such. I didn't mean to frighten you but the thought that my own people are so horribly rude and demeaning makes me very angry. They don't see how stupid they are... If they tried to befriend your people then they would probably make a whole lot more money than they do now since you and your kin are experts when it comes to financial income and monetary management. They are calling for their own demise." Killua gives a nasty chuckle as he mutters under his breath. "So stupid."

A bunch of clapping comes from just outside the door and he turns to look at the guards who are now standing applauding his speech. Lurnott sighs in relief for some reason. "We agree, young human child." A nasal sounding voice says.

"Thank you, I would like each of you to tell Lurnott your names so he can arrange a payment for an apology for getting you worried." The goblins actually reel backward at the suggestion and a few looks at him as if they are hearing things.

"Astonishing..." a new voice says with some mild amusement. Killua sees many of them stiffen before they let the goblin in question enter the office. "Though no such payment is needed." Killua's eyebrow twitches and he sighs knowing that this time it is a test.

"Still, I caused unnecessary confusion and worry among your guard and have since wasted their time. They could have been completing their duties and, instead of that, they arrive here because I lost control of my temper. It appalls me at how many of my fellow humans treat your people. They don't know what they are doing to themselves and it may be losing them their money and wealth." Killua makes his disdain more apparent by accidentally leaking anger into his aura again. He takes a deep breath as he remembers Lurnott's fear-filled face. Looking around he sees that a few are staring at him with awe on their faces at his repeating loathing of his own people's stupidity.

"While that may be true it is only common sense that most humans will be so loathing of our kind." Killua scoffs at that. His anger spikes despite him actually having control this time. he doesn't realize that the goblin thinks Killua loathes them.

"Your people are not to be loathed. I believe that my people are incredibly stupid, should any dark lord appear I'm sure that your people would be more than happy to face the dark lord since you enjoy combat so much. It wouldn't surprise me if you actually sneaked around to do such when the Wizengamot wasn't looking. And I would gladly approve for such a bill to come to pass if such dark lords get out of hand. I personally plan on being one to balance out the earth's energy but I won't go around killing people or commanding that others do the same. I think that is dumb. Not only does it make the dark look bad but it makes people think dark _is_ evil when it is not." Killua's Amber eyes darken with rage at that memory of what Grindelwald and Voldemort did. The goblins shiver in slight awe at the raw, dark power leaking into the air around him.

"Milord, please calm." Lurnott says earning a rising eyebrow.

"Don't call me that. I haven't done anything to gain your respect yet... ... at least I haven't done any such thing in my mind yet." He adds as an afterthought when he remembers that they have a different culture then he does. "I apologize as I realize that, in your culture, I may have done something astronomical. I didn't think of that and I am sincerely sorry. I don't know much, if anything, about goblins and the history books, in my opinion, sounds too biased so I don't read them." Killua says calmly as he forces his magic under control again. he realizes that he may need to retrain his magic core for refinery and obedience. He feels his magic sag before he mentally encourages his core. _"You do your best to make me happy, though you overdo it, and thus you need to learn better. This is not your fault though, it is Dumbledore's fault if anybody is to take the blame."_

His magic core hums joyfully before it contains itself properly and relaxes in its new confines. "Your magic seems happy..." The elder goblin says to him. "I am Director Ragnok Royden. In a few moments, we will be helping you further. We have to arrange their payment first." Killua relaxes as he nods quite pleased with the new outcome.


End file.
